1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a flexible water-tight seal for a movable component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various mechanical and electrical manufacturing applications, there is a need to couple two components together. Some coupled components will remain fixed and stationary with respect to each other. In such cases, it is relatively easy to place an O-ring or gasket between the parts and clamp them tightly together. In other cases, it is desirable to have the components remain moveable with respect to each other. For example, one component may need to absorb vibration, removably couple to another device such as a connector, or otherwise float or flex to accomplish an intended function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,611 describes a push-in fitting assembly for pneumatic air line connections, compatible fluids, and low-pressure hydraulic lines. The patent uses a series of collars and angled surfaces to wedge the two parts into a fixed connection. The parts are secured axially and radially to each other by the collars with O-rings and washers providing a sealing function only. The releasable coupling proposed by the patent is shown in greater detail in FIG. 1 as an example of the prior art. The component parts are rigidly coupled together along an axial direction. The O-rings are then disposed radially between the two components.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,244 discloses O-rings and separator rings which seal passages in a rotating cylinder having a reciprocative piston rod therein. The O-rings form a sealing assembly wherein the O-ring farthest from the pressure source is capable of sufficient leakage to hold to a minimum pressure gradient. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,542 describes O-rings that seal a guide tube to a valve body in an appliance water valve. Other background patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,019 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,591 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,167.
The prior art discloses O-rings used as conventional fluid seals between parts that are coupled together. More specifically, the prior art shows components that are in direct contact with each other and rigidly coupled together, for example in a telescoping arrangement. Accordingly, there is no suggestion to sandwich a border plate between two sealing gaskets to form a flexible seal. The prior art does not show such a seal disposed axially between components. Furthermore, the prior art does not employ the seal in a connection where the components do not actually touch each other. Therefore, a need exists for such a simple and low cost seal that allows the components to move with the joint remaining water-tight.